Running Late
by hufflepuffs anonymous
Summary: Hermione is nominated for employee of the year at the Ministry of Magic and is up against Pansy Parkinson... and she's running late for the ceremony due to her frustrating husband. ONESHOT. Lemons.


Running Late

"Draco!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she attached one of her dangling diamond earrings that he had bought for their four year anniversary. "Draco! We're going to be late!" she shouted again. Hermione was standing in the front hall in front of their large mirror.

"A Malfoy is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to," he called back from the bathroom. Probably gelling his hair into place. That man was obsessed with making sure that his hair lay just right. He by far took much more time to get ready than Hermione.

"You're not Gandalf, Draco, stop quoting him!"

"But I am a wizard, and I wizard is never late, he—"

"I heard you the first time, now please get out here. We need to leave!"

"I thought you would be thrilled that I was quoting a Muggle, but here you are yelling at me as usual," he said walking into the foyer.

"I am thrilled that you love Lord of the Rings, but I would also like to arrive on time to accept my award."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and she put on the second earring. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Do we have to go?" he whined. "I know you're fabulous and amazing, can't we just stay here and celebrate?"

"I already said no. I want to rub this award in Pansy Parkinson's face."

"How Slytherin of you."

"She started it," Hermione responded.

"Can't we just put all of that behind us? And stay home?"

Hermione turned around to face him. "No."

"Please…" he said in that annoying voice of his while sulking. "Wouldn't you rather just celebrate, you and me?" He lifted her and pushed her onto the table underneath the mirror she had just been using and stood between her now open legs.

"This is not going to work, Draco. I know all of your tricks," she said holding out a hand to stop his approach to her neck.

Draco sighed heavily. "Okay, you win. But once we get home from this boring ceremony can I shag you senseless?"

Hermione smiled coyly. "What else is having a willing wife good for?" she said suggestively. She pulled him to her by his black tie and planted a kiss on his delicious lips.

Draco responded in turn, but Hermione pulled away before he could properly distract her. She unfortunately did not notice that his one hand had made its way high on her thigh and was under her panties before she could stop him. Hermione groaned happily.

"Draco…" she said trying to be stern, but ending up moaning his name as he slipped a finger into her.

"I'm just giving you a quick congratulations gift," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione grunted as one of his fingers started to play with her clit. Her arms were wrapped around his neck before she realised what was happening and she was calling out his name softly. Their tongues tangled almost violently when Hermione began kissing him again. She pulled their faces apart so that she could catch her breath, but ending up whimpering softly as he continued to stimulate her clitoris while sucking on her neck. She was so glad that she was wearing a dress that allowed easy access.

Draco pushed another finger into her roughly and Hermione moved her hips against his hand forcefully. "That's right, Granger, fuck my fingers," he whispered into her ear hotly as she established a steady rhythm.

"Gods," Hermione mumbled as heat began to gather in her centre.

"Isn't this a great a congratulatory gift?" Draco asked after licking her ear.

"Y-yes," Hermione stuttered in response. He slipped another finger into her causing her to let out another whimper, louder this time.

Draco kissed her mouth again roughly while he scissored his fingers inside of her. He pulled back and smiled at the look of ecstasy on her face as she approached oblivion. He then proceeded to pull his fingers out of her and step back several paces.

Hermione opened her eyes, confused.

"We should really get going, Hermione, we're going to be late, love," Draco said. He licked his fingers clean one by one as she glared at him.

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that," he said lightly.

"You're such a prat," she said sliding off of the front hall table and righting her dress.

"You love it."

"You just want me to be thinking about this during the whole ceremony so that we can rush home and shag," she accused.

Draco shrugged, "Is that a bad thing?"

Draco reached out the same hand that had just been inside of her as if asking her to hold hands. Hermione walked past him and onto the front porch. She apparated away before he could say anything. Draco arrived beside her a few seconds later, looking unfazed and ridiculously handsome in his tux. Hermione ignored him, still incredibly turned on, and walked to the sign in desk outside of the banquet hall.

"Mrs. Granger," the worker behind the table exclaimed happily.

Hermione smiled with difficulty. Draco came up beside her a placed his hand in hers. Her body bristled at his contact. She wanted to pull away, but didn't because at that moment Pansy Parkinson entered into her line of vision.

"Try to be dignified, Hermione," Draco whispered into her ear.

"You're one to talk," she whispered back.

He chuckled lightly. "Pansy," Draco greeted her by kissing the back of her tan hand.

"Draco," she said curtly.

Hermione smiled smugly at her. "Always a pleasure, Pansy," Hermione greeted without shaking her hand.

Hermione pulled Draco into the reception hall and took her seat in the front row near the aisle. Camera flashes followed their every movement. Harry, Ron, and Ginny appeared a few moments later and wished her luck—they did not know that she already knew the winner was going to be her. Hermione shooed them away as Kingsley took the stage.

He spoke at length about the importance of the Ministry in ensuring the continuation of the magical community and how only when we have active and exceptional staff will we be able to succeed. "I would like to welcome Hermione Granger to the stage to congratulate her on winning employee of the year at the Ministry of Magic," Kingsley finished his speech and gestured for her to come on stage.

Hermione smiled triumphantly and stood to accept her plaque. Draco stood with her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She stumbled slightly when his lips detached themselves from her. "Try and act surprised, will you?" he whispered in her ear. He patted her on the butt lightly and sat back into his seat looking very proud.

Hermione glared at him.

He gestured for her to walk onto the stage and winked. Hermione rolled her eyes and ascended the few steps onto the large stage. She cleared her throat and launched into her speech that she had practised with Draco so that it would seem as if it were not planned. She paused where necessary, blushed on cue and even forgot some names at the beginning that she added on at the end. Being married to a Slytherin had its perks.

Hermione cursed Draco silently. The feeling of his phantom fingers deep inside her would not allow her to pay attention to a conversation for more than thirty seconds. His hand on the small of her back coupled with his close presence wasn't helping much either.

"I am so sorry, Kingsley, I am not feeling very well," which wasn't a total lie, her head was hurting. "I think Draco and I are going to head out for the night."

"Of course, Hermione," Kingsley hugged her tightly and shook Draco's hand. "Always a pleasure. I'll see you two at the Weasley's Easter brunch on Sunday?"

"Of course," Draco replied shaking his hand.

The couple tried not to hurry out of the reception room and ended up half jogging as a result. Once they reached the apparition zone several cameras started flashing. Draco pulled Hermione into a searing kiss, which she was sure would be on the front page of _Witch Weekly_ that week, and apparated them onto their front porch.

Hermione reached behind her for the door knob while Draco kissed her. Having returned home fused to Draco's lips and rushing to bed on many occasions, Hermione easily opened the door and stumbled inside. Draco kicked it shut behind him. They staggered their way through the living room, knocked over the same vase that they did every time and kept on to their bedroom door, which was luckily open. Draco pushed Hermione onto their neat bed.

She glared at him before pulling her dress over her head. "You are the worst."

Draco unbuttoned his dress shirt expertly. "You love it."

"You think you're so clever," she said as she ripped off her bra and heels.

"Well, we left early, didn't we?" he asked as his pants and boxers were pulled off in one fell swoop. "And we're about to shag, so I'd say I am very clever."

Draco's lean body advanced toward her, his erection bobbing with each step.

"Shoes," she reminded.

He sighed and undid his dress shoes and peeled off his socks. Hermione laughed at how ridiculous he looked, doing so completely nude. He chucked his shoes and socks over his shoulder and cracked the mirror as he did so.

"Draco, not again!" Hermione complained as he pushed her onto her back. Their lips met eagerly. Hermione pulled away. "It's your turn to fix the mirror."

"No it's your turn."

"No it's not. Last time it was my fault for throwing my pink heels at it, and you made me fix it before you would touch me," Hermione reminded him, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Your memory is too good."

"Get fixin', mister!" she pushed against his chest.

Draco groaned and went in search for his wand. He found it in the front hallway. He returned to see Hermione laying on the bed completely naked, her legs spread for him. He changed his course to her.

"Uh-uh!" she slammed her legs closed. "The mirror."

"Merlin!" Draco flicked his wand and tossed it to the ground again. He then climbed onto the bed as Hermione let her legs fall open again.

"Thanks, love," she said.

Hermione pulled his head down to hers and kissed him thoroughly. Draco's hand found her centre and began to play with her clit lightly. Hermione's breath hitched as he slid a finger into her. He kissed down her neck and suckled her left breast lightly. His mouth latched onto her right one. Hermione's arms slid up and down his back as she moaned quietly. Draco's mouth left her breast and travelled down her stomach leaving a trail of kisses and goose bumps as he went. Draco continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as he added his tongue to the mix. Hermione gripped the sheets tightly, her breath erratic.

"God I love you," she muttered, he whole body thrumming happily.

Her hips bucked fitfully as Draco played with her clit. Draco held them down easily with his spare arm. Draco was humming as he continued to lick her clit like an ice cream cone. The feeling resonated throughout her entire core. A strong pressure began building there. Draco curled his fingers in her and Hermione shouted out incoherently as her hips jerked up. Hermione looked down at his head moving on her sex. He locked eyes with her, his eyes sparkling. He curled his fingers again a moment later while sucking on her clit determinedly and still staring her in the eyes. Hermione let out a deep throated moan. Hermione could not think straight and kept calling out Draco's name, loudly. Her head fell back and she clenched her eyes tight as she neared oblivion. He curled his fingers once more and she came undone, his name ripped from her mouth. Her body clenched around his fingers tightly and pulled them deeper into her. Draco lapped at her happily, still humming, as Hermione's body bucked underneath him.

He pulled away when she finally opened her eyes again. "That was worth leaving early, was it not?"

"You're such a git," she responded trying to sound angry, but her voice cracked.

He slid up her body so that he was laying on his side. He kissed her lightly. "That's not what you were moaning a minute ago. I believe it was more along the lines of, 'Draco you're a God!'"

Hermione blushed, not remembering saying that. Although she was known to let loose a whole myriad of things that she would never say were she not on the brink of ecstasy. "And modest too," she replied. She kissed him again lightly.

Her hand found his thick length and began stroking it. Hermione tangled her tongue with his and rolled on top of him. She slid onto him quickly and began to ride him at a fast pace. Draco's hands grabbed her hips and slowed her down.

"What's the rush, Granger?"

He brought her down on him slowly and surely and tilted her hips every time he was all the way in her so that he hit her g-spot with every thrust. She stared into his eyes with as she bounced slowly on top of him. Draco linked their hands and pulled her down for a deep kiss. When he pulled away he bit her ear and whispered, "I love you," into it. Hermione's heart clenched and her hips bucked unexpectedly.

Draco rolled her onto her back and hiked her legs up around his back. He thrust into her at the same slow speed. Tilting his hips upward with every thrust to brush against her right _there_. Draco kissed her shoulders wetly. Hermione groaned as Draco sped up the pace. "Faster," she demanded. She felt her centre begin to clench around him in anticipation when Draco slowed down his thrusts back to that unwelcome slow pace.

"You… little… shit," she breathed between moans. His hand found her clit between their pressed bodies. "Fuck," she ground out behind clenched teeth.

Draco groaned when she swore. He sped up his pace again making Hermione dig her nails into his back sharply.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," he whispered into her ear, then bit it lightly.

Hermione's heart clenched again and her body rocked with its second orgasm for the night. She thought that she might have passed out for a minute there, because when she opened her eyes again Draco had already come and was rolling onto his side. A tear fell from her eye.

Draco saw the tear. "Are you alright, love?" he asked softly, worried that he had hurt her despite how gentle their lovemaking had been.

She wiped it away quickly. She rolled onto her side and looked into his grey eyes. "I love you," she said before kissing him lightly.

"I love you too," he responded when she pulled away. "Why are you crying though, love. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, a small smile overtaking her face. "Draco…"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asked suddenly very concerned.

"No! Why would I break up with you?"

"Because you're amazing and brilliant and gorgeous and I'm…" he gestured to himself.

"You're mine," she replied fiercely. "You're amazing and brilliant and gorgeous, and extremely skilled with your fingers and tongue… And I need you."

"Thank god for that," he muttered before kissing her again on the lips.

"And our baby needs you," Hermione added looking into his eyes.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're not…"

Hermione was crying again. "I am."

"I'm going to be…"

"A father," she supplied. "An amazing father of an adorable little Granger-Malfoy offspring."

Draco kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he said, "That's why you've been so moody lately!"

"I have not been moody!" she countered, very cross suddenly.

"Of course you haven't dear," he patted her head lightly. "When did you find out?"

"This morning. I did a Muggle test."

"I wanted to tell you before we left for the ceremony, but you decided to 'congratulate' me instead."

Draco smirked. "If I had known I would not have let you leave the house." Draco was grinning widely. He rolled on top of her again. "I believe congratulations are in order, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I believe they are Mr. Granger."

She met his lips halfway in a searing kiss and proceeded to be shagged senseless by her husband and future father of her child.

* * *

**A/N:** I may or may not have started writing a series of oneshots whenever I have writers block. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
